¡OH! ¡UN BEBE!
by ksy991
Summary: Mientras pelean con un hollow, Ichigo y Rukia, encuentran un bebe, que extrañamente se parece a ellos, Como lograran manejar la cituacion ahora con ese pequeño en sus manos? y por que el parecido? IchiRuki
1. El encuentro con un bebe

_**Bueno este es una traducción de un fic en francés que me encontré por ahí, me tome la molestia de traducirlo, no sin antes pedir los permisos requeridos, al autor. Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**Traduccion**__**  
**__**Fic: ¡Oh¡ Mon bébé**__**  
**__**Autor:J'aime l'anime**__**  
**__**Traductor: Ksy991**_

_Capitulo 1:__ El encuentro con un bebe._

Rukia cayo pesadamente sobre la cama de Ichigo, estaba, mirando fijamente el techo. Dio unas vueltas en la cama, quedando ahora boca abajo. Volvió a dar mas vueltas quedando, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes, alzo una pierna, tapando la luz que entraba por la ventana-Ichigo-

Ichigo no se inmuto ante el llamado, estaba en su escritorio concentrado, tratando de hacer la tarea de matematicas, sin decir que no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Ichigo- Rukia lo llamó de nuevo, mientras movia, ligeramente los dedos de la pierna que tenia en el aire. -Ichigo, estoy aburrida-

-Entonces, ponte a hacer algo- Ichigo, giro su rostro, para mirar, a la pequeña que estaba usando una pijama, muy graciosa de Chappy.

Rukia dejo de hacer el juego, que venia haciendo, con sus dedos, se sento en la cama, y le dio una mirada, penetrante-¡Idiota! Si tuviera algo que hacer, ya lo estaría haciendo¡-

Ichigo frunció el ceño, mientras un aura de fuego rodeaba su cuerpo-Y en tonces que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

La peli castaña, lo miro con una sonrisa, que de pronto había aparecido-Isshida, me conto que tu sabes jugar muchos, juegos de cartas, asi que enséñame uno-

Ichigo suspiró. Había jugado, muchos juegos de cartas, cuando era mas pequeño, y sabia muy bien como jugar cada juego.-O.k-finalmente dijo, -Cual quieres que te enseñe?-

-Strip poker-(N.A, para lo que no sepan, este es un juego en el que, la persona que va perdiendo, tiene que quitarse una prenda de vestir) Rukia contestó inocentemente.

A Ichigo, se le desorbitaron los ojos, y su cara, se puso mas roja que un jitomate.

Rukia notando la mirada, continuo-¿Qué? Isshida, dijo que seria, divertido y que tu podrías enseñármelo-

Ichigo, ya estaba pensando en la mejor manera de asesinar al Quincy, cuando el teléfono de Rukia, Y la insignia de Ichigo, comenzaron a emitir un sonido-Vamonos- dijo, con un notable suspiro, ya que esa distracción había sido muy conveniente. Salió de su cuerpo permitiendo que Kon entrara en el.

Rukia saco el soul candy. –Sigo queriendo saber, como se juega- advirtió antes de salir de su cuerpo-Pyon- dijo

Ichigo se estremeció, al sentir que Pyon se le colgaba del cuello, por una extraña razón siempre hacia eso.

-Pyon- Rukia la llamo-A la cama- pero al parecer no dio bien las ordenes ya que Pyon, se estaba metiendo junto con el cuerpo de Ichigo, pero al instante, la corrigio-No¡ ve al cuatro de Yuzo y Karin- Simplemete no quería imaginarse la cara de Isshin, si los encontrara de esa forma.

-Vamonos, Icigo- Rukia dijo, mientras salía por la ventana, y el la seguía.

Habian corrido por unos minutos, y por fin lograron ver al hollow- Alli esta- Ichigo, lo señalo.

-No¡- Rukia contestó sarcásticamente, desenfundando su zanpakuto.

-Yo solo decía…-Ichigo, retrocedió, sintiéndose, un poco tonto.

Rukia lo ignoro- Mai, Sode no Shirayuki- ataco, su zanpacktou era la mas bonita de toda la Sociedad de almas, ataco a lo que parecía ser solo una ilusión. Rukia se dirigió hacia Ichigo con una sonrisa de triunfo-Ves, no había nada allí, y tu ya ibas a hacer un desastre, Vamonos- dijo casi como una orden, comenzando a correr de nuevo, mientras Ichigo, se sentía como un completo idiota.

Cuando estuvieron mas cerca al hollow, un llanto, se empezó a escuchar. El terror se apodero de los ojos violeta de Rukia, cuando pudo ver que en frente del hollow había un bebe.-Dios, mio- sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al hollow directamente. Su ataque fue certero, lo que provoco que el hollow, se desintegrara, al instante.

Ichigo, estaba perdido, ante la nueva imagen que había mostrado Rukia, Quien se hubiera imaginado, que actuaria de esa forma, por salvar a un bebe.

Despues de derrotar al hollow, Rukia, corrió hacia el bebe, lo tomo en sus brazos, y tiernamente le hablo- Ya estas bien- dijo mientras lo miraba- Ichigo- llamo al peli naranja con un tono de voz suave.

Ichigo estaba de pie, le parecia muy tierna esa escena y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rukia, y con la misma postura contesto-Rukia lo estas sosteniendo-

-Y- Simplemete contesto levantando una ceja.

Ichigo, la miro, con incredulidad- Y el nos esta mirando-

Rukia estaba apunto de darle el peor grito, que hubiera podido dar en toda su vida, pero se detuvo. Ellos estaban fuera de sus cuerpo, estaban en su forma shinigami ¿Cómo era posible, que ese bebe los estuviera mirando?-Es extraño- La peli castaña murmuro. Y por primera vez ambos estaban mirando al bebe.

La pequeña criatura había dejado, de llorar y su temblor había desaparecido, pero con sus pequeñas manitas, se agarraba fuertemente del kimono de Rukia. Al parecer tenia aproximadamente, menos de un año. Pero lo mas extraño, no era que el pudiera verlos, era su apariencia-Se parece mucho a ti Ichigo- Rukia dijo maravillada, con el parecido. El pequeño, tenia el cabello naranja y a su corta muy corta edad, ya tenia un ligero, ceño en su rostro. Pero lo ojos del pequeño, tenían un color violeta, exactamente igual al de Rukia, esa era la unica diferencia, entre Ichigo y el.

Ichigo, frunció el ceño- Lo que digas- dijo con molestia- Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a sus padres-

Pero ya eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y nadie se divisaba por la calles. Rukia dio una risa burlona-Pero yo no veo a nadie por aquí, y aunque si los hubiera, no podrán vernos, lo recuerdas?, lo mejor será llevarnos a Ichigo junior, con nosotros-

Ichigo se detuvo, bruscamente- Ichigo Junior? Rukia, tu no puedes ponerle, asi. Ese es mi nombre, y además no quiero que lo utilice un niño-

Rukia abrió la boca, mientras cubria las orejas del bebe-Oye, no digas eso, lo haras sentir mal-

Ichigo levanto un ceja-El no entiende lo que estoy diciendo.- El pequeño giro su mirada hacia Ichigo y extendió sus pequeños bracitos hacia el.

Cuando Rukia lo miraba de esa manera, nunca era capaz de decirle que no, y sabia que seria una mala idea que aquel niño, tuviera esos mismos ojos. Con un suspiro Ichigo, tomo al niño en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia casa.

Rukia sonrio ante la imagen. Cabello naranja y cabellito naranja. Comenzó a seguirles-Ihen-

Ichigo la miro, sin entender lo que había dicho, ya el bebe se había quedado profundamente dormido-¿Qué?- pregunto suavemente, tratando de no despertarlo

-Lo llamaremos Ihen- Rukia le contesto, sin mirarlo, ya que su mirada estaba perdida en aquel, pedacito de persona.

-Me gusta, por lo menos es mejor que Ichigo Junior-

--

Continuara…


	2. ¿Papi?

_Capitulo 2:__ ¿Papi?_

-Pa..p-

-¿Qué demonios?. –Ichigo pregunto casi dormido. probablemente el loco que tenia como padre, no lo dejaria dormir mas.

-Pa..-

-Papa. Con un demonio hoy es sábado, dejame dormir-

Ichigo, sintió unas pequeñas palmaditas en su rostro, trato de mirar de quien provenían con una extrema pereza, preparado para dar un fuerte golpe a la persona que lo estaba molestando. Al tonto de su papa, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-¡PAPA!-

Era Ihen. Se estaba sentando en la cama de Ichigo, por lo que parecía había sido el quien le había pegado. La noche anterior, el se había quedado dormido junto con Ihen, pero ahora el pequeño ya había despertado.

Ichigo lo miro, con un poco de sorpresa-Puedes hablar?- Ichigo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que resultaban muy familiares-Yo no soy tu papa- susurro- pero no te preocupes, encontraremos a tus padres-

El bebe puso una mirada seria, al parecer entendía lo que Ichigo estaba diciendo. De repente, los ojos de Ihen se llenaron de felicidad, y apunto hacia la puerta-Mama-

Ichigo se giro y vio a Rukia, parada cerca de la puerta, con su extraña pijama de Chappy, y mostrando la misma felicidad en sus ojos-Ven con mami- dijo mientras el niño le extendia los brazos con una alegre sonrisa. Ella corrió hacia el y lo tomo en su regazo, mientras que le daba un sin fin de besos en la frente.

Ichigo estaba aturdido ante la "nueva actitud de Rukia" pero a la vez se sentía tan bien verla asi. Pero lamentablemente, tenia que aceptar la realidad-Rukia¡ Tu no eres su madre-

La peli castaña ni siquiera lo miro- Ya lo se, idiota-

-Entonces por que le dijiste eso?- Ichigo se levanto de la cama y se puso en frente de ella.

Rukia, permaneció en silencio. Simplemente no podía decirle, que siempre había soñaba con esto, había soñado en tener una familia con Ichigo. Y por esa razón simpre se levantaba confundida y avergonzada, no tenia ni idea por que soñaba eso. No es que le gustara Ichigo o algo parecido, asi que esos sueños solo podían describirse como extraños. Pero ahora no se encontraba soñando, solo quería disfrutar ese momento, con el " Ichigo en miniatura", quería seguir jugando a la familia un rato mas, y sin decir nada, se puso de pie con el bebe en sus brazos, y salió de la habitación.

Ichigo, se quedo, como piedra al ver el rostro que había puesto Rukia, asi que no hizo ni el mas minimo intento por detenerla.

--

-…….y cuando llegamos, el estaba allí en medio de la calle- Rukia termino de contar, secándose las lagrimas, con el pañuelo que siempre usaba en sus espectaculares actuaciones- Simplemente no podíamos dejarlo allí, en el frio de la noche-

- No, no, Rukia-chan,- Yuzu dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos- Papa, tenemos que dejar que el bebe se quede con nostros-

-Yo estaba pensando, lo mismo, hija mia- Isshin lloraba, mientras abrazaba a su hija y esta le correspondía al abrazo.

"Mi familia esta llena de idiotas" Ichigo pensó, entretanto, le daba la comida al pequeño Ihen.

Rukia miro a Ichigo desde la sala y le hizo una seña, levantando el dedo pulgar, en forma de que todo había salido bien "Es increíble, que nadie note, la mirada familiar que tiene este niño" pensó.

- ¡Ah, Masaki!- Isshin corrió, al cartel que esta sobre la pared- Por fin tenemos un nieto¡ Yo sabia que Ichigo, algún dia llegaría a algo con Rukia¡, solo piensa, mientras que estábamos durmiendo….-

Su voz se dejo de escuchar cuando Ichigo, le dio una patada en el rostro-El niño no es nuestro hijo- Grito, con fuerza- Acaso no escuchaste? Lo encontramos en la calle-

-¡Masaki!-Isshin trataba de decir, ante las patadas de Ichigo-Ichigo, esta negando su paternidad¡ ¡Pobre de nuestra tercera hija¡ Oh que vergüenza¡-

-¡Callate¡- le replico, tomandolo del cuello y lanzándolo por los aires.

-Ya es suficiente, queremos tener un cena tranquila- Yuzo se quejo

Ahora era Rukia, quien se encontraba alimentando al pequeño,.

Karin miraba a Rukia con algo de extrañeza-Sabes?- dijo mirando al bebe-Tiene un tremendo parecido a Ichigo-

Rukia limpio la boca del bebe. Sin hacer alguna señal de haber escuchado eso-Ichigo ya es hora de bañar al bebe- dijo con simpleza.

--

-Ya le hemos preguntado a todos, a los policías, a los hospitales y nadie ha perdido un bebe- parece como si Ihen hubiera caído del cielo.

-No pierdas la calma- Rukia respondió, llevando el coche del niño. Era un cochecito una poco viejo, pues fue el que Isshin compro cuando nacieron Yuzo y Karin- Estoy segura, que mientras lo buscamos alguien también saldrá a buscarlo. Y ya esta.- termino arrodillándose, ante el bebe.

-Pa…pa.- El pequeño manoteo, mirando a Ichigo. Y como no obtuvo respuesta continuo-Papa…papapapapapa-

-Ichigo¡- Rukia grito mientras le daba un golpe en la pierna-Al menos podrías responderle?-

-No soy su padre¡-Ichigo respondió, con un tono frio, sin embargo se arrodillo ente el bebe-Que pasa?-

El niño, le dio unos golpesitos en la cara y señalo hacia atrás y finalmente hablo-Tad-

-Tad? Quien es Tad?- Ichigo le preguntó a Rukia. Ella se encogió de hombros, pero los dos se levantaron cuando miraron a alguien que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Chad? –Rukia pregunto.

-Chad- le siguió Ichigo.

-Hey chicos-saludo, sorprendido sin entender el por que ellos estaban paseando a un bebe.

- Tad, Tad, Tad!-Ihen dijo con desesperación, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el grandulon. Chad, dudaba ante la situación , pero termino cargando al bebe, mientras el sonrreia y hacia los particulares ruidos que un bebe hace.

-Un hollow lo estaba atacando- Rukia dijo, intentando responder las preguntas, que creyo Chad se esta formulando.

-Ichigo- Chad agrego

-Hay, si, si- Ichigo rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello- No se porque se parece a mi-

Chad se quedo en silencio, por unos segundos, mientras inspeccionaba al bebe- Estas seguro que no es tuyo y de…..- Pregunto de repente

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la duda-Claro que no es mio- exclamo, mientras que Chad miraba a Rukia- Y mucho menos con ella-

Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada-Que se supone que dejiste?-

Ichigo paso con dificultad, comprendiendo, lo que acaba de pasar. Su orgullo, ese estúpido orgullo-Yo….este…pues, que nosotros nunca hemos hecho "eso"-

-De verdad? Por que sonaste, mas como que tu nunca harias "eso" conmigo- Rukia lo miraba con furia, mientras gritaba.

-Pues..este…OYE. Y que es lo que tanto te molesta? ¿A caso quieres hacer "eso"?-Dijo inclinándose, para estar a su altura.

-Bueno, Claro que no¡¡- Grito, comprendiendo, la actitud que había tomado.

Chad carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención, al parecer Rukia e Ichigo habían olvidado por completo que estaban en un lugar publico.

-Quizas deberían ver a Urahara- Finalmente dijo, poniendo al bebe en el coche.

Rukia agrego, con entusiasmo-Es una gran idea. Vamoa a ver de inme…….- fue interrumpida por una pequeña vocesita que provenía del coche. –Ihen que te pasa? – Pregunto, mientras el pequeño, tenia la mirada perdida en otro lugar.-Ichig…..-llamo Rukia, cuando sintió que un extraño olor provenía del bebe. Miro a Ichigo un poco mas calmada.-Ichigo, creo que tendremos que comprar pañales.- Y sin mas se despidieron de Chad, y retomaron su camino a casa.

--

Continuara…….


	3. Una familia

Perdonen por el retraso, pero es que como dije, antes, el francés es mi punto débil, y me esta costando mucho trabajo, al poder traducirlo y entender la idea que quiere dar el autor, Hagg es por eso que el francés casi no me gusta No se por que es tan complicado, pero bueno, me arriesgue y aquí están las consecuencias. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me perdonen si, en algún momento encuentran errores gramaticales, y si los hay, no duden en hacérmelos saber. Se los agradecería de corazón. Jeje ahora si sin mas preámbulo aquí esta el tercer capitulo.

_Capitulo 3:Una familia_

-Estas seguro que nada le pasara?- Rukia pregunto, un poco asustada.

-Rukia, es solo un bebe. Con un demonio- Ichigo contesto, mientras alzaba las piernitas del bebe, para ponerle el pañal.

-No digas esas palabras, el podría escucharte- la pequeña shinigami, agrego, mientras lo miraba maravillada de todo lo que hacia el peli naranja con el bebe.- Como sabes hacer todo esto?-

-Cuando nacieron mis hermanas, yo ayude a cuidarlas-simplemente dijo, alzando a Ihen-Ya esta, pequeño. Estas completamente limpio-

-Dim….po?-Ihen trato de preguntar.

Ichigo le sonrio, mientras pasaba sus dedos, por los pequeños cabellos naranjas del bebe.-Si limpio. Pero bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir a comer-comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Rukia los miraba con una gran sonrisa, "Ichigo, seriá un buen padre" pensó, acercándose a ellos.

Rukia ya iba a preguntar que harían para comer, cuando se fijo, que Ihen miraba hacia la cocina. Y allí, estaban Matsumoto en compañía de su capitán Toshirou.

-Como entraron a mi casa?-Ichigo grito de la impresión.

-De donde sacaron a ese bebe?- Matsumoto pregunto con una mirada de picardía.

Ichigo trato de explicar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Matsumoto rio divertidamente, mirando la cara que había puesto el aludido-Tranquilo, solo estoy bromeando¡. Ya sebemos que se encontraron a este bebe anoche¡- Se apresuro a tomar a Ihen en sus brazos, mientras que el daba pequeños golpesitos a las enormes protuberancias que salian del pecho de Rangiku. Y ella rio de nuevo-

-Como lo saben?- les exigió Ichigo, con el ceño fruncido, pero nadie contesto, y Matsumoto volvió con su risita. Mientras que Ichigo miraba a Hitsugaya-Hey¡ Toushirou¡-

-Capitan Hitsugaya- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Ichigo simplemente lo ignoro y volvió a mirar a Matsumoto- Rangiku dime como lo supiste?-

-No.No.NO hay no hay leche.- le dijo a Ihen ignorando por completo la pregunta de Ichigo-Tal vez encuentres un poco de dinero, pero no mas. Te gusta el dinero?-

-Pues nos encontramos con su amigo, Chad, el nos lo conto- Hitsugaya finalmente, hablo.

-Parece que te sirvió el remedio que te di Rukia- Matsumoto dijo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Rukia- De verdad que te da muchas energias, para hacer todo tipo de cosas. Si quieres le puedo dar un poco a Ichigo también, Aquí tengo el recibo, para volverlo a comprar-

-Que remedio?- Ichigo preguntó, intrigado

La cara de Rukia se puso de un color verde al recordar el remedio que le había dado Matsumoto, unos días antes de estar un poco enferma. No quería recordarlo sencillamente había sido horrible, la había dejado pidiéndole perdón a la taza del baño por una sema, sin contar el horrible dolor de estomago que le había provocado. Ese "Brebaje" era una sentencia de muerte un tortura. Pero bueno esa es otra historia.

-No….No te preocupes, nos sentimos muy bien-Rukia dijo un poco atemorizada por la reacción de Matsumoto, pero quien no lo estaría, si ya sabia de ante mano como iba a reaccionar.

-No, No. No. mi querida Rukia- Dejando a Ihen en el suelo- ya te dije que tengo el recibo y puedo volver a comprarlo, y de paso, podríamos darle un poco al pequeño Ihen para que crezca fuerte y sa………………-

-Noooooooooo-Matsumoto fue interrumpida, por el grito exasperado de Rukia- Este….Bueno ….Yo..-

-Ya es suficiente. – Ichigo agrego- Si hablaron con Chad deben saber las circunstancias en las que lo encontramos. ¿Acaso ustedes saben algo de el bebe?- Pregunto un tanto esperanzado.

-Papi- se oyo una vocecita, que estaba cerca de los pies de Ichigo. El peli naranja, bajo su mirada, al pequeño que lo llamaba. A decir verdad que le llamaran "papi" era algo raro, se sentía extraño, pero a la vez se sentía bien, no sabia como explicarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino y lo tomo en sus brazos. Acto al que al niño le hizo mucha gracia, ya que comenzó a reir unas carcajadas muy sonoras- Papi- repetía en forma divertida.

-Hayyyyyyyy, pero que tierno- Decia Matsumoto, dibujando unas estrellitas en lo ojos- La única que hace falta es Rukia para completar la escena de la famila perfecta- Tomo a Rukia por los hombros y la arrastro a donde se encontraban Ichigo Y el pequeño.

Cuando llego a ellos Rukia sintió como la sangre le subia a las mejillas, si, se sentía muy feliz al tener a ese pequeño pedacito de cielo, entre sus brazos, pero el solo hecho de pensar que podría formar una familia con Ichigo, era algo que no sabia como explicar. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando el pequeño la llamo.

-Ma..mi, Ma..mi- se escuchaba una tierna voz, y se podía ver una expresión de inmensa felicidad en el niño.

Rukia tomo al niño en sus brazos, el cual ya se refregaba los ojos en señales de sueño, mientras daba pequeños bostezos.

Retomando la conversación de Toushirou, le contesto repentinamente, con frialdad- No, no sabemos absolutamente nada. Pero deberíamos ir mañana donde Urahara, tal vez el nos pueda ayudar-

Rukia teniendo al niño ya dormido en sus brazos-Me parece bien, pero ahora deberíamos descansar, yo creo qu el niño lo necesita mas que nosotros-

-Hayyyyyy Rukia ya estas actuando como una madre. ¡Que lindo!- Matsumoto, comento, haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara un poco.

-Rukia tiene razón, vámonos Matsumoto, mañana los veremos.- Dijo Toushirou, haciendo señas con las manos.

-Adios Ichigo, Rukia, - mirando al pequeño, con ternura también se despidió de el-adiós lindura- y sin mas salieron de la casa.

Rukia procedió a llevar al bebe al cuarto de Ichigo, donde se le había adecuado una pequeña, cuna, cuando llego la puerta estaba cerrada, y como tenia a Ihen en brazos no podía abrirla- Ichigo me ayudas, no puedo entrar al cuarto- Dijo suavemente.

Ichigo corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando que pasara primero la peli castaña, y dejara al niño en la cuna- Que descanses bebe- le dio un besito en la frente, mientras que Ichigo solo miraba la escena.

"Que tierna que se ve, me pregunto como seria si fuera su hijo de verdad" " no, que estoy pensando" "Aunque…tener un hijo con Rukia no seria tan ma…" "Kurosaki Ichigo te estas escuchando" "pero que demonios estas pensando" Ichigo movio la cabeza hacia los lados, para desechar esos pensamientos.

-Ichigo estas bien?- la voz de Rukia lo hizo volver a la tierra, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse eso bellos ojos violeta, en frete de los suyos,- S..Si estoy bien, por que preguntas eso?- Dijo caminando y sentándose en la cama, acto que Rukia Imito, sentándose a su lado, sin poder evitar que en Ichigo un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

-Te veias extraño, por eso lo preguntaba.- Hizo una pausa y miro hacia la cunita donde estaba el bebe- Se ve tan tierno ¿Sabes?- dijo sin poder ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Siempre he soñado, con …poder..tener… bueno tu ya sabes… poder tener una familia, a la cual pueda querer y pue….- pero fue interrumpida, cuando Ichigo la tomo por el mentón, sintiendo, una extraña sensación , en su cuerpo.

-Rukia, yo..yo..-Decia mientras se iba acercando, a los labios de la pequeña, mujer que tenia en esos momentos, esos labios, lo estaban llamando, lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Di…Dime-Tartamudeaba Rukia, al sentirlo cada vez mas cerca.

-Yo..queiro-la distancia entre ellos era casi nula, sus cuerpos, estaban mas juntos, como nunca lo habían estado antes, ya solo faltaban escasos centímetros, para rozar sus labios.

-Mami, mami, mami- Decia Ihen entre sollozos, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. De sus ojitos no dejaban de salir lagrimas, mientras llamaba a su "mami".

Rukia al oírlo, alejo súbitamente a Ichigo, quien no le agrado mucho, pero comprendió que el niño en estos momentos era mas importante. Cosa que Rukia comprendía a la perfección, ya que en menos de un segundo se encontraba tomando a Ihen en sus brazos.

-Que pasa bebe? Aquí estoy, mi amor- le susurraba, tratando de calmar el llanto del pequeño, tan solo de escucharlo, llorar se le rompia el alma.

-Mama, mami- Repetia sin dejar de llorar, aferrándose a la pijama de Rukia con sus pequeñas manitos. Entonces Ichigo se acerco a los dos y, y le susurro- Que pasa campeón, no tienes por que llorar, no vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase- A estas palabras el niño pareció reaccionar dejando de llorar, poco a poco, peor sin soltar el agarre que tenia en Rukia.

-Voy a tratar de dormirlo de nuevo- Dijo sentándose nuevamente en la cama de Ichigo. Pero al alejarse del peli naranja, el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Ichigo tomo la posición en la que estaba anteriormente al lado de Rukia y paso sus manos por el cabello naranja del bebe.

-No tengas miedo, no te vamos a dejar- dijo, tratando de esconder el cansancio que ya se apoderaba, de el y por lo que parecía, también estaba ganando, la batalla con Rukia. Sin tan siquiera pensarlo, ambos, se acostaron en la cama, dejando a Ihen en el medio, mientras que ambos lo abrazaban.

-Duerme…Haaaa Ihen, ya estamos aqui- Decia Rukia tratando de no cerrarlos ojos, pero le era inútil

-Asi es campeón, y no te vemos a dejar- Agrego un somnoliento Ichigo. Y asi sin mas los tres se quedaron dormidos, dejando la imagen de una familia, una familia muy hermosa.

--

-Porque viniste de nuevo?-Ichigo le pregunto a Matsumoto que por alguna razón los estaba acompañando donde Urahara.

-Es que estaba de compras esperando al capitán, y te cruzaste en mi camino, además no me quiero perder esto por nada- Le contesto alegremente, mirando al niño que estaba en el coche-Ayy, no se por que amo tanto a esta criaturita-

El resto del camino lo siguieron en silencio, lo único que se podía oir era el resonar del viento, y los pucheros de Ihen. Jinta, el pequeño al cuidado de Urahara, fue el que primero que los vio entrar a la casa. Pero casi se le salen los ojos al ver al pequeño que los acompañaba.

Ichigo no hizo caso, a esa expresión, y simplemente cruzo los brazos ¿Urahara y Yoruichi, están?-

-Si, ellos …..- Ichigo lo interrumpió de forma no muy educada.

-Dile que los estamos esperando-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Jinta, ya estaba dispuesto a armar un escándalo, pero fue interrumpido por Urahara

-necesitas algo Kurosaki?-El sombrerero pregunto, con su jovial entusiasmo. Percatándose, de la presencia de Ihen-Oh, por Dios, Rukia cuando quedaste embarazada que no me di cuenta? Y tu Ichigo por que no me le contaste?-Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la boca, en muestra de sorpresa.

-No es de nosotros, lo encontramos, hace unos días- Rukia le grito-Y queremos que nos des una explicación de, lo que esta pasando aquí- tomo a Ihen en sus brazos, y se lo paso a Urahara, este sin embargo no lo tomo, sino que se quedo inspeccionándolo, por algunos segundos.

De lo lejos se escucho una voz-Que esta pasando?- Yoruichi pregunto, fregándose, los ojos, y bostezando, usando una muy ligera pijama, que mas que pijama, parecía mas una bufanda, con la cual trataba de cubrirse sin éxito, y por lo que parecía, ese pequeño detalle, no le importaba mucho.

-PONTE ALGO DE ROPA¡- Ichigo, le grito, poniéndose, muy rojo, mientras que Rukia lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues tendras que aguantarte, estoy en mi casa y yo uso lo que se me de la gana- le respondió, confiadamente, mientras que Ichigo, miraba a Urahara, esperando que este se inmutara. Que dijera algo, "Esta no es la casa de Urahara?" se pregunto mentalmente.

Después de esa pequeña discusión todos procedieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa-Tengo sed-Matsumoto dijo, poniendo cara de niña.

-Oh, que grosero de mi parte-Urahara exclamó, -Que quieres tomara Matsumoto?-

-Tato-dijo repentinamente Ihen mientras todos, dirigían su mirada al pequeño, que se encontraba en los brazos de Rukia. El niño, sonreía, abiertamente, y estiraba sus bracitos, hacia Yoruichi. –Tato,Tato-

-Gato?- Pregunto Urahara, tomando al bebe. Finalmente-Que interesante…-

Yoruichi se sobresalto al instante "Gato?"- Como es que el sabe que….-

Rukia se quedo, mirándolo extrañamente-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ihen en un a vez anterior, también reconoció a Chad. Incluso, lo vio antes de que nosotros lo viéramos-

El niño comenzó mirar, a todos los lados, como si estuviese buscando algo, pero después sus ojos se centraron en Ichigo-Papi- dijo con una tierna voz.

Ichigo lo tomo en sus brazos, cariñosamente, mientras que Yoruichi, y Urahara lo miraban extrañados, al oir esa palabra "Papi?"-

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunto sonriendo, y en su cabeza mas preguntas se formaban "Quien era este niño?. ¿Por qué parecía reconocer a todos?" pero sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos, por el sonido, del celular de Rukia. La peli castaña, Rapidamente saco su sould candy, e Ichigo, su insignia, y se volvieron shinigamis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora era Pyon quien sostenía, al bebe, pero por lo que se podía apreciar, el sabia muy bien que ella no era Rukia –Mami, mami,mami-comenzo a decir, desesperadamente cuando las lagrimas, comenzaban a salir, rodando por sus pequeñas mejillas y estiraba los brazos hacia Rukia, haciendo que Pyon lo tomara con mas fuerza.

Rukia al verlo llorara de esa manera sele hizo un hueco en el pecho, se acerco a el y lo tomo entre brazos-No te preocupes, bebe, no me voy a tardar mucho- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, pero el niño no paraba de llorar y se sujetaba cada vez con mas fuerza al cuerpo de la shinigami.-Ihen, my amor, te prometo, que cuando vuelva, voy a pasar todo el dia contigo, pero ahora es necesario que me valla-

Ichigo, se unió entonces a la escena-Ihen- dijo en tono de regaño, pero cuando el niño lo voltio a ver con esos hermosos ojos violeta, toda su actitud de fortaleza quedo por los suelos "hay, no por que esos ojos, por que esa mirada?"- Escucha, si nos dejas ir ahora cuando llegue te traerá un dulce-

Los ojitos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo-Dute?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Si campeón, un gran dulce- le contesto pasando sus dedos, por el cabellos del niño.

-Muchachos, es hora de irnos- dijo Rangiku, al ver que no se desprendían del pequeño.

Rukia puso al niño en el coche, y le dio una beso en la mejilla- No nos tardaremos, mi amor-

-Urahara, cuidalo bien, por que si me entero de que algo le paso, te juro,que te hago tragar ese sombrero- Ichigo dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No te preocupes, Ichigo, voy a ser un buen padre, como tu- le contesto empezando a abanicarse.

El peli naranja, le dio una mirada fulminante al sombrerero, pero antes de empezar a hablar Rukia y Rangiku ya lo llevaban a rastras a la puerta.

-Youruichi, Te lo encargo, mucho-Finalizo Rukia, saliendo los tres de la escena.

Youruichi, alzo al niño, que aun mantenía los ojos vidriosos, y lo miro por unos cuantos segundos-Que crees Kisuke?- Le pregunto, mientras el aludido se acercaba a ellos, inspeccionando al niño de igual manera.

-Pues, no parece ser un hollow-

-Pero el parecido que tiene, con Ichigo y Rukia, es algo muy extraño, No crees?- la mujer pregunto de nuevo.

-Si es muy extraño- contesto manteniendo la mirada en el niño- Pero sabes?, Esta situación se va a poner muy divertida- Finalizo, dándole una picara sonrisa a su acompañante, mientras el niño caia dormido, después del llanto. Y pyon, pues digamos que ya se había acabado, todo, lo que había en la cocina.

--

Continuara…….


	4. ¿Mi hijo?

Capitulo 4: ¿Mi hijo?

-Cinco hollows-Matsumoto, se quejaba, entrando a la casa de Urahara-Creo que necesito un trago-

Todos, se sentaron alrededor de de la mesa donde Urahara, Yoruichi, y el bebé esperaban en silencio.

-Eres una teniente, un par de hollows de segunda categoría, no deberían ser trabajo para ti-Ichigo decía, frunciendo el ceño-y ¿Puedes beber cuando se supone, que tienes que estar alerta, a cualquier situación?-

-Taicho y yo tenemos el día libre-contesto con indiferencia. Mientras volteaba a ver a Urahara-Todavía tienes sake?-

A Ichigo, se le dibujo un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo-Si tienes el dia libre, entonces por que estas aquí?¡-

Rukia dio un suspiro, poniendo una mano sobre su frente "Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó, sin muchos ánimos.

-Taicho quería ver a Karin-chan.-Matsumoto, sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba propiciando, pero aun asi disfrutaba cada segundo.

Rukia se asusto un poco al ver que la expresión de Ichigo, se había relajado considerablemente. Como si lo que hubiera dicho la rubia no lo hubiera inmutado en lo mas mínimo, y con la calma, mas grande del mundo Ichigo le pregunto- El te dijo eso?-

Matsumoto, rio a carcajadas- Claro que no. Eso se nota a leguas-

La pacifica mirada de Ichigo, cambio por una llena de llamas-Yo lo mato-

-Eso no es nada compara a lo que Byakuya, te va a ser-Yoruichi dijo de repente, causando que todos centraran su mirada sobre ella. En sus brazos se encontraba el bebe, que por alguna razón tenia puesto el sombrero de Urahara, el cual le tapaba casi todo el rostro.

-Que quieres decir?- Ichigo preguntó.

-Que sucede con mi hermano?-Rukia agrego, un tanto angustiada.

-Bueno-Urahara dijo, tomando uno de sus sombreros de repuesto-Bueno, pues nosotros hicimos, algunas pruebas que…..-

-Que pasa? Dilo ya?- Ichigo gritaba exasperado.

-Es sobre Ihen? Tiene algo malo?- La shinigami pregunta mas angustiada.

-Bueno, no es nada malo, eso depende de cómo lo vean ustedes. Es que este niño, pues…pues es- Una sonrisa de picardía se dibujo en su rostro-Es biológicamente su hijo-

Ichigo miro a Urahara como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas y Rukia, no procesaba aun la información. Matsumoto abrió los ojos de tal manera que casi se le salen de las orbes-Ahora si necesito un trago y doble- grito, mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Como…Como…Como-Rukia, tartamudeaba en sus intentos de hablar, entretanto su cerebro buscaba un explicación lógica-Es decir yo nunca….Nosotros nunca…-

Ichigo, permanecía con la mirada perdida, parecía un zombi.

-Lo sabia¡- Matsumoto, volvió a golpear la mesa- Sabia que había algo mas que amistad en su relación¡ Solo esperen hasta que le diga a Nanao….-Y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa-Si¡ ahora me debe 1000 yenes-

-Ichigo¡ Di algo, no actúes como un estúpido-Rukia estaba, muy enojada, y al parecer había olvidado, "las pequeñas y santas orejitas" de Ihen al utilizar el vocabulario que estaba usando-Habla no te quedes como tarado-

El peli naranja no pareció escuchar lo que decía, su "compañera", su actitud como zombi no había desaparecido en nada-Byakuya, me va a matar-Decía, manteniendo sus ojos en la nada-Sabes lo ridículo, que suena, el morir, por unos pétalos de flores?-

-Si, suena muy ridículo pero así vas a morir, lo lamento Ichigo, fue un placer haberte conocido-Matsumoto, ya le había sentenciado, a la pena de muerte.

Por otro lado Urahara, tomo al niño y se lo dio a Ichigo, que seguía, ido y comenzó una dancita un tanto extraña, mientras se abanicaba y decía-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres padre de un niño, muy fuerte-

Y de algún lado, (No pregunte como) salió Renji del cuarto de huéspedes-Se puede saber que demonios esta pasando. Dejen dormir¡-Grito, dándoles una mirada de furia, a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Pero después al ver a Ichigo, con un bebe en los brazos y con la mirada perdida, pregunto-Ichigo, que te pasa? Estas como zombi-

--

Después de un trance, que pareció eterno, Ichigo salió de la ducha, aun con unas cuantas gotas que se deslizaban por sus perfectos pectorales. Había estado, mas de una hora, parado debajo, de la corriente de agua, pensando, en lo que había pasado horas antes en la casa de Urahara. En tan solo unos cuantos días, ya estaba envuelto, en un juego de "Paternidad". Y no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Por un lado, solo tenia diecisiete años ¿Cómo demonios iba a criar a un niño?- Pero por otro, sabia que Ihen era su "Hijo" y no lo podía abandonar.

Sin prestar mucha atención, se puso un pantalón y una camisa de manga sisa, tirando la toalla en el baño, estaba cansado, lo único que deseaba era entrar a su cuarto y recostarse en su cama, pero al salir del baño, encontró a Rukia sobre lo que se suponía era su lecho de descanso.

Ella estaba durmiendo, con Ihen acurrucado a su lado. Ichigo, los miro profundamente, durante un minuto, y decidió que no los iba a despertar. Estaba demasiado cansado, como para armar un espectáculo por eso, y Rukia y el bebe, no ocupaban mucho, espacio que digamos. Así que solo apago la luz, y se metió en la cama, sin dejar de pensar un segundo "Demonios esta es mi cama".

Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió, la torpeza que había cometido. Alzo un poco su cabeza, para verificar que Rukia se encontraba dormida. "Si, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba dormida" y aparte de eso, tenia una mano, encima del cuerpecito del bebe que estaba entre ellos.

Ichigo, paso con dificultad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, antes de que la voz de su cabeza, lo convenciera de ir a dormir en el vestíbulo, o en el sofa. O tal vez en la casa de Chad. "Mierda. Rukia estaba en su cama. Con el." Ya había dormido con ella antes, en esa misma posición con el bebe, pero es que esa vez "ambos" estaban dormidos, y no , ahora el tenia que estar despierto.

-Ichigo?-

El peli naranja, dio un salto, haciéndolo caer de la cama, estaba completamente asustado, sorprendido. Rukia aparentemente no estaba dormida. Se estaba levantando, en la oscuridad-Lo…Lo siento, Ichigo-

-Que? Por que dices eso?-pregunto, tratando de calmar su corazón, que estaba latiendo, a mil por hora.

La shinigami, en verdad se veía muy apenada, como si todo fuera su culpa-Pues-hizo una pequeña pausa, para empezar de nuevo, con un tono, de voz lleno de mas culpabilidad-Ahora, estas en problemas por mi culpa-

Ichigo se acomodo de mejor forma en el suelo- De que estas hablando?-

-¡Estoy hablando del bebe¡- grito, de forma moderada, para no despertar al pequeño, mientras salía de la cama, y se sentaba, en el suelo también.

-Que pasa con el?-Ichigo, le devolvió la pregunta, haciendo que la paciencia de Rukia se acercara a su limite.

-El es un lazo, que nos esta uniendo, para siempre. Y además, tu ni siquiera, lo escogiste así- le respondió, desviándole la mirada.

Ichigo, la tomo del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo-Y quien dice que yo no te escogería?-le pregunto, mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de ella.

Rukia se quedo en silencio por un momento, asimilando las palabras de Ichigo. Y por su parte Ichigo, comprendiendo lo que había acabado de decir, quito sus manos rápidamente de la shinigami, mientras que un color carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas- Este lo que yo decía..es que…Buenas noches- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Si, buenas noches- Rukia le contesto con la misma vergüenza. Mientras que salía de la habitación. Por lo que parecía, esa noche no iba pasar mas de un simple "Buenas noches".

--

Continuara…..


	5. Una vida cotidiana

Capitulo 5: Una vida cotidiana

-¿Qué rea lo que nos querías contar?-Orihime, pregunto, mientras destapaba, unos huevos, revueltos con chocolate.

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y todos estaban sentados, donde normalmente lo hacían. Chad, estaba con esa expresión de seriedad en su rostro, Isshida, estaba cociendo, algún tipo de sudadera, y Orihime, pues estaba disfrutando de su espectacular y "Delicioso" plato.

Rukia comenzó a contar la historia sin omitir detalle-Y ahora tenemos un hijo- incluyo las ultimas palabras que aun eran extrañas "Hijo".

Orihime, dejo caer el pedazo de comida que tenia en, la boca, e Isshida, se pincho el dedo, y comenzó a sangrar ligeramente, Y por ultimo Chad, bueno….. el era Chad, ninguna reacción se podría esperar de su parte.-¡De verdad?¡-Orihime, grito, con migajas en su cara.

-Si- Ichigo le contesto, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza-El esta con mi papa, en estos momentos. – suspiro y tomo una gran bocanada de aire-Eesta como loco con su primer "Nieto". Mas loco de lo que siempre ha estado.

-Wow- Isshida, dijo sorprendido.-Nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos Kurosaki-

Ichigo le lanzo una fría mirada-¿A que demonios te refieres?¡- grito poniéndose de pie.

El Quincy, permanecía tranquilo, en su sitio, sin dejar de cocer-Me refiero, a que nunca te acercas a una chica, y ahora ya tienes un hijo con Kuchiki-

A Ichigo, casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo su compañero-Suelta ese maldito vestido¡-Gritaba cada vez mas fuerte-Para romperte la cara-

-Para tu información, no es un vestido, es una sudadera-Isshida se puso de pie quedando, frente a frente con en encolerizado Ichigo-Y me gustaría ver como me partes la cara-

Rukia dio un tremendo suspiro, mientras Chad se ponía, entre sus dos amigos, asegurándose, de que nada malo sucediera.

-Felicitaciones-Orihime susurró, con una sonrisa, forzada en su rostro. Si no hubiera habido, tanto escándalo, hubieran escuchado a la perfección, como se, le rompía el corazón.

De repente apareció Tatsuki, con una caja de almuerzo y se sentó al lado de su amiga- Siempre están pelando- comento, mirando la escena que tenia delante.

-Te podrías calmar?- Rukia le hablaba al peli naranja con sarcasmo-Ahora siéntate, están haciendo, un espectáculo-

-Callate¡-le grito, frunciendo mas el ceño-Esto es entre, este estúpido y yo-

-Si ya cállate, deberías hacerle caso, a tu noviecita. No¡ espera, si ya tiene un hijo, deben ser mas que "Noviecitos"-termino, sentándose, de nuevo y comenzado su tarea, con la sudadera y la aguja, entre sus manos.

-Que acabaste de decir?¡- Rukia se levanto de inmediato, cambiando su expresión de aburrimiento, por una llena de furia.

-Tal parece que Isshida tiene mas contrincantes -Tatsuki comento desde la distancia-Yo apuesto por Kuchiki- Le dijo a su amiga, pero ella no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención-Te pasa algo, Orihime? No has terminado, el primer plato del almuerzo aun. Y normalmente irias por el tercero.-

La peli naranja observaba a Ichigo y a Rukia, con una sonrisa de tristeza, mientras que Tatsuki, seguía su mirada. Ahora era Ichigo, el que estaba sosteniendo Rukia, para que no se le tirara encima, a un no muy asustado Isshida.

-Realmente se aman. ¿Verdad?-Finalmente la voluptuosa mujer hablo.

--

Isshin actuaba como un tonto. Sabia que el niño que tenia en su regazo, era sangre de su sangre, y era su primer nieto. Se parecía tanto a Ichigo, sin duda ese niño, era el hijo, de su torpe primogénito. Pero aun asi, estaba un tanto confundido, "¿como pudo pasar?" "Ichigo, seguía sin admitir que sentía algo por Rukia, incluso trataba de negárselo a el mismo, y Rukia, ella tenia baja estatura, asi que cualquier embarazo no hubiera pasado por desapercibido.

Isshin suspiro, el sabia que Rukia había estado durmiendo, en el armario de Ichigo durante algún tiempo, sabia, que habían estado en la Sociedad de Almas, y por lo general siempre estaban juntos, ¿De donde había salido ese bebe?, la verdad era que no lo tenia claro, pero por el momento, no se iba a preocupar por responder esas preguntas, solo iba a disfrutar el tiempo con su "Nieto".

--

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a casa en la noche, después de haber peleado con unos hollows, encontraron a Isshin leyéndole un libro a su "Nieto".

Rukia sonrio, la escena que había ante sus ojos, era muy una bonita-¿Qué le esta leyendo?-Le pregunto a Isshin quien se veía muy interesado en la lectura.

-Medicina moderna-contesto, con mucho animo.

Ichigo, le aparecieron una cuantas gotitas en la frente-Medicina moderna? ¿No podrías leerle algo, mas, no se algo para niños? Estoy seguro que en la biblioteca, hay algunos cuentos-

Isshin rio con confianza- El, fue quien escogió el libro, no fui yo- dio unos delicados golpecitos en la cabeza de Ihen-Va a ser una persona muy inteligente-

Rukia dio una sonrisa, no muy alegre, -Gracias, Kurosaki-San. Pero creo que ya es hora de que me encargue del bebe-Dijo estirando los brazos.

El padre del peli naranja, tomo una gran bocanada de aire-Oh, Rukia-chan, ya le he dicho que me llame papá- Ichigo, simplemente, giraba el rostro hacia un lado, y fruncía el ceño-Pero no te preocupes yo lo cuidare, además nos estamos divirtiendo. Vayan a comer algo, se que tienen hambre-

Ichigo encogió sus hombros, y sin decir nada el y Rukia se dirigieron a la cocina.

Rukia tenia una mirada muy seria y una as de tristeza se divisaba en ella.- No me siento bien- dijo con sencillez

Ichigo se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su frente-Pero no tienes fiebre-

Rukia frunció el ceño, alejando la mano del peli naranja-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir, que me siento como si fuera una mala persona.- hizo una pausa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-Me siento como si fuera una mala "Madre"-

-Escúchame bien, Rukia, el tiempo que has pasado con Ihen ha sido mas que suficiente para demostrar que…-Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño un poco mas, mientras volteaba, el rostro para no mirar a la morena que tenia en frente-Que eres la mejor madre que podría tener ese bebe- y al finalizar solo dejo a una estupefacta shinigami, entre tanto retomaba su camino a la cocina.

Karin ya estaba sentada en la mesa, mientras su hermana le serbia un plato de sopa-Bienvenidos, Nii-chan, Rukia-chan- Yuzu tiernamente les saludo, poniendo dos platos mas en la mesa.

-Hola- Ichigo, la saludo, sentándose al lado de Karin.

Rukia saludo, también a las hermanas del peli naranja y después de hacerlo se sentó en frente de Ichigo-Seria bueno, que lleváramos a Ihen a dar una vuelta- dijo, sin poder evitar pensar en la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con el shinigami sustituto-¡Al parque! Podríamos llevarlo, después de cenar-

-Tienes que hacer la tarea de historia para mañana-Le contesto, mientras llevaba un bocadillo a su boca-Debiste empezarla, cuando te lo dije, no creo que sea buena idea, que salgas ahora-

Rukia frunció el ceño, lo mas que pudo, dándole un puntapié en la parte inferior de la pierna aIchigo-Yo quiero llevarlo al parque- le dijo en un tono muy cebero.

Ichigo, se atraganto un poco, al sentir, el dolor en su pierna-No voy ayudarte esta vez. Hoy no me vas a mantener despierto todo la noche¡- le grito.

-Deberías llevarlo al parque Ichigo-Karin interfirió en la conversación-Y no poner tanto problema, sabes que la final te va obligar a ir- dijo con un tono muy despreocupado.

Ichigo, miro a su hermana, con una aura de furia que se podía sentir en todo el lugar, en el fondo sabia que Karin tenia razón, si no iba Rukia lo iba a estar molestando, no solo por esa noche, sabrá Dios por cuantos días, asi que no le quedaba de otra mas que ir con ella y con el bebe.

--

**Proximo capitulo:** El misterio que esconde Ihen por fin será resuelto, ¿De donde vino? ¿Por qué parece conocer a todos?... Un momento ese es Ichigo? Pero, por que tiene un bigote?


	6. Encuentros confusos

_Capitulo 6: Encuentros confusos._

- ARRGH! " Rukia gritó de la frustración. No le gustaba para nada hacer la tarea, y en especial cuando habían cosas mas interesantes que hacer y de un momento a otro el libro de historia se estrello contra la pared cayendo al suelo un poco destrozado. En estos momentos podría estar con Ihen, pero no, tenia que estar haciendo esos estúpidos trabajos humanos. Rukia suspiraba ante los pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza, mientras inclinaba un poco hacia atrás la silla de Ichigo.

-Allí estas te he estado buscando, por todas partes¡-

Se giro para ver de quien provenía la voz. Y el dueño de aquel llamado era Ichigo que se encontraba detrás de ella, con sus brazos cruzados. Rukia estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni lo había sentido entrar.

-¿De que estas hablando?- grito un poco enfadada.

-Vamos Rukia¡ Tenemos que encontrarlos.- De algún modo Ichigo se veía un poco deferente.

-¿Encontrar a quien?- La morena pregunto, intentando comprender lo que su compañero decía.

-Muy gracioso- El enfado ya se estaba mostrando en su voz.-Vamos de una vez- Ichigo la tomo por el brazo, tratando de sacarla de la habitación.

La shinigami se resistió, poniendo ambos pies firmes sobre la tierra, haciendo que el peli naranja dirigiera una mirada de incredulidad-¿Qué demonios te pasa Rukia? No tenemos tiempos para juegos-

La mirada de la mujer seguía fija en el, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ichigo lucia ropa distinta, ya no era la ropa informal que solía ponerse, tenia un traje de corbata muy elegante, su cabello estaba un poco mas corto y además….

-¿Desde cuando te dejaste crecer el bigote?- por fin salió una pregunta de los labios de Rukia.

Ichigo la soltó el brazo y sus ojos se llenaron de furia-Otra vez ? Por que simplemente no lo olvidas y nos evitamos todo esto?- dijo en gritos.

Rukia inicialmente, dio un paso hacia atrás evitando el arranque de furia que provenía del peli naranja, pero después se ubico en la misma posición en la que estaba- NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA¡- Grito ella con mas fuerza.

Ichigo ya no pudo mas- Por kami¡ Es que no puedo ganar ni una sola ves. ¡Ni una sola vez! Esta bien Rukia. Tu ganas. Me lo quitare ¿Estas contenta ahora?-

-Yo solo estaba preguntando…-

-Es que ya no aguanto mas, trate de hacerlo, pero no puedo, una semana sin sexo en demasiado, y no puedo mas, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que hasta que no me afeitara no habría sexo. Pues bien me voy a afeitar y mas te vale que cuando volvamos halla sexo y MUCHO¡-

Rukia quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo no le respondía, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como dos platos y su mandíbula estaba ligeramente caída.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Ichigo se extraño ante la reacción de la shinigami.-Oops- su rostro se hablando completamente y sus ojos ya no estaba llenos de furia, su enojo se esfumo por completo-Creo que me equivoque de persona-

--

Ihen estaba tremendamente contento cuando se lanzo del resbaladero, y rio con mucha fuerza cuando Ichigo lo tomo en sus brazos-Papi¡-

Ichigo sabia perfectamente lo que el bebe quería, lo volvía a poner en la parte alta del artefacto y lo lanzo con cuidado, mientras corría al final del resbaladero para atraparlo, al parecer Ihen. Nunca se cansaba de hacer esto.

-Eso fue fácil - se escucho la voz de una mujer, Rukia estaba parada detrás de el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido- No creo que hayas terminado tu tarea.-

-Te estaba buscando- Sus ojos se posaron sobre el bebe- Y a el también.-

-Ve y terminas la tarea Rukia, ya te dije que no voy ayudarte esta vez- comenzó a alejarse hacia el columpio.

-Ichigo, mírame- Efectivamente hizo lo que se le pidió, se voltio a verla, con algo de extrañeza. Rukia suspiro, sabía desde un principio que esto no sería fácil- No me vez algo diferente?- Indico mostrando su cabello que estaba un poco mas largo, y ya no estaba usando ese bonito vestido azul, ahora utilizaba un pantalón claro, muy pegado al cuerpo, y una linda blusa de color azul. Pero había algo mas, que el peli naranja no podía descifrar.

-Donde conseguiste esa ropa?- Pregunto con sospecha, "Rukia está actuando muy extraño" .

-Bueno, tú me la compraste- Fue su simple respuesta a la pregunta.

-Has estado tomando dinero de mi billetera de nuevo?- Sus ojos se hicieron un poco mas pequeños-Bueno, pero al menos, no lo utilizaste para comprar algo de esos estúpido conejos-

Rukia perdió la calma- ¡Chappy, no es estúpido!- Grito poniendo un dedo sobre el rostro del peli naranja- ¿Y no tome dinero de tu billetera. Soy del futuro imbécil, y estoy aquí para recuperar a mi bebe-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Ichigo carraspeo un poco limpiando su garganta-Creo que necesitas descansar. No te preocupes por la tarea, yo te voy a ayudar-

-¡Olívate de la tarea- La morena dijo colgándose del brazo del shinigami, empezando a caminar hacia la casa-Tenemos que irnos-

Ichigo estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera, pero después pudo recuperar la cordura- Kuchiki Rukia, Estas muy equivocada si piensas que me voy a creer eso de que tu eres del fu…..-

- Kurosaki- no pudo continuara ya que la morena lo interrumpió, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi apelli…-

-No, mi nombre es Kurosaki Rukia.- Se soltó del brazo del peli naranja extendiendo la mano derecha-Gusto en conocerte-

Ichigo se quedo congelado, no se movía, no hablaba, incluso se podía decir que no respiraba, Rukia lo tomo del brazo una vez mas y esta vez ya no hubo resistencia- Siempre serás un descerebrado- Sonreía mientras caminaban a casa- Pero eres mi descerebrado.-

Continuara…..


	7. ¿Los cuatro?

Todos estaban en el cuarto de Ichigo y la joven Rukia sostenía al bebe en sus brazos. Era extraño observarse a sí mismos, eran ellos un poco más adultos, pero aun así seguían siendo ellos.

¿-Bueno, que te ha dicho Ichigo "mi Ichigo"?- Rukia pregunto a su antepasado, mirándola fijamente.

La joven shinigami se aclaro la garganta, estando un poco avergonzada –El bueno….esto el solo comento algo del bigote…y algo sobre…eh sex…. Algo sobre sexo-

Los dos Ichigos se ruborizando al instante. Rukia del futuro miro a su respectiva pareja, y lo miro con una pisca de malicia en los ojos -¿Por qué dirías algo así sobre mi?-

-La verdad es que no eres muy diferente a esa edad, no has cambiado casi nada con el paso de los años- Ichigo aparto su mirada, tratando de mejorar la incomodidad del momento-Solo me confundí, no es un delito muy grave-

-Confundido?- Rukia salto inmediatamente-¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta que estaba haciendo algo tan trivial que no hago hace años, estaba haciendo una "Tarea" y como es posible que no me conozcas, estando tantos años a tu lado?-

Los dos continuaron discutiendo uno defendiéndose y la otra acusando. Ichigo y Rukia solo los observaban sentados en aquel lugar, sin una mínima idea de que hacer. Finalmente sucedió algo que se veía venir, La shinigami adulta golpeo con un severo puntapiés a Ichigo, que se le puso la cara roja de puro dolor, después de tremendo golpe, Rukia se volvió hacia los dos jóvenes -Probablemente debería explicarles que es lo que esta sucediendo-

-Eso seria ciertamente lo que deberías hacer- El peli naranja joven murmuro por lo bajo. Y las dos Rukias le dedicaron una mirada muy dura.

-Como les dije antes Ichigo- Rukia comenzó- Somos del futuro, nosotros somos ustedes, solo que diez años mas "viejos"-

-¡Diez años!- Rukia contesto, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, solo para agregar-De verdad luzco muy bien-

-Lo se- le contesto su antecesora, con un gran sonido de orgullo en su voz, mientras ambos Ichigos hacían gesto no muy agradable –En fin, vinimos por que teníamos que volver por nuestro bebe. Bueno a decir verdad creo que es de ustedes también. ¿no?. Mmm. Esto es un poco confuso-

-¿Cómo es que pudieron llegar del futuro, en primer lugar?. – Ichigo pregunto de repente.

-Urahara-san- El peli naranja con bigote simplemente contesto, pareciendo no querer profundizar en una respuesta.

-¿Cómo es que el bebe termino aquí?-

La pareja del futuro se miraron mutuamente –Nosotros lo enviamos- Contestaron al final.

-¿Pero por que enviarían un bebe al pasado, a su bebe?- Rukia pregunto en un tono de voz muy elevado -¿Qué les sucede? Casi lo asesina un hollow¡

-Ya lo sabemos- Ichigo del futuro dijo casi en susurro mientras Rukia se aclaraba la garganta. Dejando escapar un suspiro era ella ahora la que susurraba –Soy una mala madre-

Ichigo tenia una mira de tristeza en su rostro. Movió su brazo para rodearla por los hombros, mientras que Rukia instintivamente se recostaba contra el. Surcando una sonrisa agrego- Esto fue exactamente por lo que lo hicimos- dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en la de su esposo.

El joven casi no entendí a si que solo se limito a preguntar- ¿El que?

-Esta experiencia fue la que nos junto- Mientras Rukia parecía ligeramente avergonzada su Ichigo estaban nervioso, balanceando su pierna derecha de arriba hacia abajo.

Ichigo dejo caer su brazo lentamente del abrazo en el que Rukia se mantenía y esta simplemente continuo- La verdad es que ser padres nos tomo por sorpresa y en ese momento todavía no había tenido el valor de confesar y confesarme que amaba a Ichigo- cuando Rukia termino de hablar dirigió su mirada a su esposo esperando que el agregara algo y al ver que no lo hacia no le quedo mas remedio que codearlo.

Ichigo suspiro antes de hablar- Yo de verdad amo a Rukia, pero también era muy cobarde para decirlo, y con lo del bebe, pues solo fue un poco mas confuso y claro a la vez-

Los dos jóvenes se mantenían en silencio, sin mirarse. Pero de pronto Rukia miro hacia al bebe que dormía en sus brazos- Cual es su nombre?

-Ihen- Rukia dio un soplo de sorpresa al escucharla

-Así fue como lo llame yo cuando lo encontré-

-Tengo una pregunta- El joven Ichigo intervino de repente-¿Por qué Ihen?

-Lo que nos unió- Contestaron ambas al unisonó. Y prosiguió la mujer adulta- Eso es lo que significa Ihen; lo que nos unió y este pequeñín ciertamente lo hizo-

Un silencio agudo se apodero de la habitación. Al parecer para los dos jóvenes se acabaron las preguntas.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí- El hombre de cabello naranja con "bigote" hablo- Creo que no seria mala idea darme unos consejos, o darle unos consejos a Ichigo, o darle unos…. Bueno lo que sea-

-Podríamos comenzar por no darme sorpresas, que me asusten mas que sorprenderme-

-Ya te dije que lo sentía¡- La mirada del peli naranja mayor expresaba una mirada de disculpa-Realmente lo siento-

-Esta bien- Su esposa le respondió- Creo que esa vez casi pierdes una pierna, así que, que mas da?-

El rostro de Ichigo fue sacudido por una mueca de dolor, pero deslizo su mirada a la del peli naranja menor- Querrás dejarte crecer un bigote- hablo con voz muy bien entonada- Pero no lo hagas, créeme-

-Me rehusó a besarte con esa cosa- Rukia hablo ruborizándose un poco- Se siente como si tuvieras papel de lija. Pero además algún día Inoue los invitara a comer helado de sardinas, no lo hagan estuve vomitando por una semana entera-

-Inoue- Ichigo suspiro – No la miren a la cara, si no comes ese helado te hará sentir como si hubieras matada a alguien-

-Oh¡ y Nii-sama- Rukia de repente recordó, mirando al joven peli naranja- No te preocupes el de verdad no querrá matarte-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- El sonido de su voz se torno un poco preocupante- Corre. Es lo único que te puedo decir-

-Pareces un tonto Ichigo- Ese fue la chispa para volver a discutir, pero después de un tiempo en que los gritos iban y venían, se detuvieron y solo se escucho la voz de Ichigo- Ya debemos irnos- simplemente dijo mirando a su esposa muy serio.

Rukia asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza, mirando a su predecesora- Comprenderás que debemos llevárnoslo- su mirada ahora reposaba sobre Ihen

Rukia no pudo hacer nada mas que imitar a la shinigami adulta y asentir con la cabeza, pero el joven peli naranja noto en su mirada cierta inseguridad. –Rukia- se oyo un susurro.

Ella respondió a su llamado mirándole sorprendida ya que se estaba sentando a su lado y entonces paso sus dedos por el espeso cabello naranja de Ihen, y Rukia lo beso en la frente, para luego pasarlo a los brazos del peli naranja.

Ichigo lo sostuvo por un tiempo, mirándole con intensidad, queriendo grabar cada línea de su rostro en la memoria, y esos pequeños y hermosos ojos violetas se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

-Papa- se escucho la suave vocecita del niño, mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Ichigo lo mantuvo en su regazo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa –Tómalo- su voz se escucho extraña, luego puso el bebe en los brazos de la Rukia adulta.

-Recuerden lo que les dijimos- sostenía al pequeño con fuerza, pero no tanta para hacerle daño- Esta experiencia nos ha unido, y no saben cuanto. Si Ihen no vuelve con nosotros al futuro, probablemente desaparecerá. Y si ustedes nunca se unen como una pareja, el nunca va a nacer.-

-Entonces el circulo nunca termina- Ichigo cometo.

-Nunca pensamos de esa manera- su antecesor le respondió.- Pero ya se nos esta agotando el tiempo-

-Tienes razón- La mirada de su esposa se paseaba de Ichigo hacia la joven Rukia y de la Joven Rukia hacia Ichigo- No olviden lo que les dijimos- y sin decir mas los tres partieron por la ventana llevándose al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Ese bigote no es tan extraño, incluso se me ve bien- Ichigo murmuro para si.

Continuara……

En la mañana siguiente Ichigo y Rukia bajaron a desayunar pareciendo extremadamente cansados y desanimados.

-Oigan, muchachos parece que no durmieron muy bien- Yuzu les dijo al verlos aproximarse

Ichigo hizo una especie de gruñido y se sentó al lado de Rukia. Mientras que Yuzu ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-¡¡Buenos días mi familia querida!!!- Isshin saludo al entrar a la cocina, pero nadie se inmuto ante su presencia, lo que le hizo pensar que debería hacer algo mejor para llamar la atención, pero se paró en seco al notar que faltaba alguien- ¿Dónde esta el pequeño bultito?- su pregunta sonaba un tanto dramática.

Karin que al parecer no se había dado cuenta hizo un comentario- Si ahora que lo mencionan……-

-Sus verdaderos padres vinieron a recogerlo anoche, Kurasaki-san- Rukia fue la que contesto, mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo de naranja que había en la mesa.

-OH¡¡¡ Eso es terrible. Mi primer nieto se ha ido- Isshin hablaba a todo pulmón, haciendo que en la cara de su hijo apareciera un mueca de dolor- Bueno, pero al menos logre tomar una foto de el-

Todos los rostros que estaban en el comedor giraron para poder ver la "dichosa" foto en su mano. En ella el bebe estaba justamente recostado en el centro, entre Ichigo y Rukia donde los tres dormían plácidamente, mientras que Rukia tenia una mano en el cuerpecito del niño, el musculoso brazo de Ichigo se posaba en la cintura de la morena. E instantáneamente el color cubrió el rostro del pelinaranja.

-¿De donde demonios sacaste eso?- y de un momento a otro Ichigo se lanzo para coger la fotografía, pero por desgracia su padre fue mas rápido y lo esquivo.

-Pues la tome hace tiempito. Pero no te preocupes tu padre hico muchas, muchas copias, y podría darte una si tu quieres-

Ichigo continuaba tratando de arrebatarle la foto. Por otro lado Rukia trataba de pasar esto por alto.

-He estado pensando en ampliar el cuadro y colocarlo junto con el de tu madre- Isshin se acerco al cuadro de su difunta esposa con lagrimas en los ojos –Oh¡¡¡ Masaki nuestro primer nieto se ha ido-

Por fin Ichigo logro asestarle un golpe a su padre, y las muchachas terminaban de desayunar, ignorando por completo los sollozos del viejo. Finalmente Rukia se levando y tomo a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa alejándolo de su padre –Tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la casa. Y no lo solto hasta que estuvieron a una cierta distancia.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!!!- Ichigo refunfuñaba, mientras caminaba- Ese viejo esta completamente loco, solo un loco saca fotografía mientras las personas están dormidas, eso invasión a la privacidad.-

Rukia no respondió, solo lo miro fijamente.

-¡¡¿Quién sabe cuantas copias habrá hecho??!!! Mierda, mierda ahora tengo que encontrar cada una de esa puñeteras fotos y…..

Rukia lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Ichigo..me amas?-

Esa palabras lo detuvieron al instante. Se giro con violencia, teniendo una mirada de completa sorpresa en su rostro y artículo la única palabra que podía sacar de sus labios -¿Qué?-

La sonrisa de la morena se hizo mas amplia, mostrando un brillo en esos hermosos ojos violeta –Me amas verdad?-

Ichigo parecía estar acorralado. Estaba nervioso, mientras su mirada se fijaba en el suelo y con una mano temblorosa rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Fiablemente pareció que pudo ordenar sus ideas, y alzo la mirada a los ojos de la mujer que tenia en frente. –Pues este yo…. S-Si si yo te…amo- Esos hermosos ojos de color ámbar se calaban en el alma de la morena.

Una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy distinta escucharlo de la boca de el. Rukia también clavo su mirada en el- Yo también te amo- dijo con decisión, esforzándose por controlar los sonidos de su corazón- Vamos…, vamos allegar tarde-

Ninguno de ellos era bueno, para demostrar sus sentimientos hacia el otra, pero cuando sus manos se entrelazaron, pensaron que una pequeña demostración no haría daño a nadie.

-Comprendes que tenemos que decírselo a Nii-sama- la morena hablo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

Ichigo se sobresalto- Joder No¡¡¡-

-No seas infantil, Ichigo-

-Te estas comportando como una perra, Rukia-

-¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!!- Su grito de horror se escucho por toda Karakura.

Y de esa forma su historia comenzó.

Nada cambio, habían peleas, gritos a diestro y siniestro, golpes volando de aquí para allá. Nadie, pero nadie podía entender su relación.

Pero había algo que ambos sabían se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba, sin contar que Ichigo siempre mantenía una foto, aquella foto donde se encontraba los tres.

_**Nueve años después**_

Piso el acelerador hasta al fondo tenia que llegar al hospital, pronto, muy pronto, sus dedos se agarraban con fuerza del volante poniendo sus nudillos al blanco puro, se escucho en gemido, un sonido de dolor, el solo trataba de aceleras mas y mas pasando todos los carros que estaban en su camino, de nuevo ese gemido de dolor se escucho alrededor, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿No podía ser fácil? A Dios, estaba tan asustado, no la quería ver sufrir, no le gustaba, sencillamente no podía.

-Ichi….go- su voz sonaba frágil. El tomo su mano y la enlazo con la suya.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya pronto vamos a llegar, respira, respira como lo ensayamos-

-Tu…estas mas nervioso que yo- uno sonrisa surco sus labios.

-Nervioso Rukia, ja, yo no estoy nervio…-

-HAAAA- otro gemido, no este era un grito, A Dios mio, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-Resiste, ya llegamos-

-Siento, que ya no…pue..do mas- su otra mano tomo su vientre hinchado- Ichi…go ya no puedo….-

-No digas eso, Rukia tienes que ser fuerte-

Y con esas palabras por fin llegaron al hospital después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el peli naranja se bajo de un salto y ayudo a Rukia a salir del auto llevándola en brazos. Gritando a todos los médicos y enfermeras del lugar.

-Necesito ayuda, mi esposa….mi bebe..- no termino de decir la frase cuando un puñado de enfermeras se acerco a Rukia y la deposito en la camilla, no había tiempo, el bebe ya quería salir, ya quería llegar a este mundo.

Otra contracción, Ichigo supo que esta fue mas fuerte, por que Rukia que aun sostenía su mano, la apretó con tal fuerza que parecía que se la iba romper. Llegaron a un quirófano de maternidad y se escuchaban los murmullos y las voces de los doctores.

-Por Dios, llegaron justo a tiempo, el bebe ya esta asomando la cabeza- miro por encima de el estomago hinchado de Rukia- Puje señora, puje, ya no hay tiempo de hacer mas cosas-

Y asi lo hizo. Pujo con fuerza como si en ello se fuera su vida, era doloroso, muy doloroso, demasiado doloroso, sentía como si se fuera a partir en dos, pero después todo se calmo, no mas dolor, no mas tortura, y en la habitación se escuyo un pequeño sollozo, que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un llanto con mucha fuerza, el doctor envolvió al pequeño en una pequeña sabana y lo puso en el regazo de Rukia.

-Nuestro hijo, ese bebe es nuestro- decía Ichigo mientras lo miraba

-Si, es nuestro, solo de nosotros y nosotros lo vamos a cuidar, y le vamos a dar todo nuestro amor-

De un momento a otro el bebe abrió eso ojos violeta, tan parecidos a los de su madre y los miro por una fracción de segundo.

Ahí estaba su bebe, su hijo, ambos querían creerlo, pero era tan irreal habían esperado tanto por esto, pero al final ahí estaba en los brazos de Rukia, y con Ichigo acariciando su pequeña cabecita.

Al fin ahí estaba su familia y sin darse cuenta en el rostros de ambos empezaron a arremolinarse las lagrimas, no lagrimas de dolor, sino de felicidad, de orgullo, por su hijo, por se bebe.

FIN

Bueno hasta aquí llego este fic, agradezco a todas las personas que estuvieron siguiéndolo, y lamento los inconvenientes, que se produjeron a lo largo del fic. Este es el primer fic que traduzco de comedia, la verdad ese genero no me gusta mucho, pero cuando la traducía no podía evitar que una risa se me escapara.

¡¡¡¡¡¡GRRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO¡¡¡¡¡


End file.
